shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Zhou
Lara Matthew Zhou is a salaried partner of an accounting firm and he owned a lot of retail shop property . He is wisdom and thoughtful . Especially , he also own one special identify which means that he is a magician who own magic . Sometimes he can use magic to change the thing he want to change .When He is hunman ,he works at the LN company. Information Full Name Matthew Zhou Nickname None Gender Male Age 38 Height 178cm Weight 60kg Description Physical Appearance Matthew zhou 's race is Asian and he has black skin with brown eyes . His body is fit enough and there's no excess fat . It was just perfect ! His golden hair is quite long and curly, formed his own hair style which make him look more fascinating . Behind his ear ,a blue tattoo come along with him all his life . Clothing He like free style when to wear sport suit at his free time . If he were outside ,he always dress coat and tie ,even it is in a hot day . He has quantity deep colour tie which show other that he was shrewd businessman . In order to pair up , he still has many Brand-name shoes. Every day his coat collar have one difference decorations , may be a flower made of khaki or some silver pendant but there's one bracelet he never took off . Personality He is a quite strange person because he has two extreme personality .Sometime he was polite passionate hard-workig and wisdom . His eyes seems that he can know what you are thinking when you look at him . He can solve the problem quickly and efficiently .His work and business are greatly on his control . In contrast , he was quiet impulsive and lazy , but you will see that only he become the lovely man . Possession House He own a lot of retail shop property inherit from his grandfather . Innate skill He has the gift on mathmacical and calculatiion . Special skill His handwriting is excellent and he always proud of it .The funny thing is that he still can influence people's mind through his eyes .Morever ,even you are a witch or the person who know mindreadng can not do anythings to hurt or realise him because he is good at cheating and cover his real mind.But in the world ,the only person who can know what his really mind is were his great-grand father.So ,they give the career to him to limit he for using his ability uncorrectly. Background Hometown He live in a temperate climate place . There is an constitutional monarchy country . Citizens use boat or canal as transportation . The city is extrem rich because they all have the personal doctor but the person here is very unfriendly and selffish .That island is famous for its pink beach . Interesting , the city have witches and all people in charge of mindreading skill . By the way ,the wine is pretty good here. Relations He now work at Thomas Ciel 's company as a worker and he also live near ciel 's home .They had know each other before but not much . Matthew moved his home to a place where rich people lived . He maybe face some awful thing after he move into this place . History At the very beginning of his life ,he was an normal person in the world and his life are so ordinary.But after he inherit a great sum of porperty from his grandfather ,his life got a great change .The most important thing in his life is to manage a entertainment park which is have different meaning to him .The park have a long history which is 321 years .He must keep it run perfectly because it's his obligation to be the member of Zhou's family .The park is built by his great-grandfather and it's a interesting place for many people .Many people can get what they want from there .This place looks luxury and lovely .Nomatter who you are ,you will feel quite happy when you get close to it .Category:Character Page